Here To US
by PikachuEmz
Summary: Hey This is my teamcrafted fanfic so enjoy :D So this story is gonna be a bit slowly as its hard to upload but it is still continuing so please review :D
1. Chapter 1

Here's To US

(OK this is my FIrst fan FIction it MAy have Rape in it later i havnt fully decide but i will warn you if any rape is going to appear ,ok pika out :P)

Its 10 am in the teamcrafted mansion,the soft snores come from most rooms all expect Mitch and Jeromes rooms they were in the living room eating breakfast talking about a new video idea when suddenly a big van apears on the street and two girls get out,Jerome looks out of the window,he had been video calling Esme over skype for many months now he was so excited to meet esme for the first gets out of the van looks over at the teamcrafted mansion to see jerome fling open the door,Esme runs into Jeromes arms.

'I am so happy to see you'Esme whispered into Jeromes ear

'YOu too'he saiys he puts me down and smiles at me,Cathy was watching us stood next to mitch they both looked like proud parents,Cathy laughed and said'well Esme and me need to unpack for a while...' Jerome lets go of Esmes arm and cathy pulls Esme away Jeromes face is suddenly in dispair,'Its ok dood shes here for a long time now'said mitch he pulled jerome away and as they walked away Jerome turned around to see two gleeming eyes in the allyway next to Esme and Cathy cottage...

The cottage ingenral was small,small white kitchen small living room now draped with all of Esme and CAthys blankets and pillows but two medium sized bedrooms,after unpacking they went over to the Teamcrafted mansion Adam opened the door'Well if it isnt MItch and Jeromes lovley ladies' said Adam,Esme and Cathy followed Adam into the huge living room.

Esme's pov

We followed adam into the huge living room and greeted all of teamcrafted,Ty was looking at me with his beatiful big eyes i almost melted untill i saw Jerome enter the room,Jerome took my hand i followed him to his room he closed the door and pulled me into his room,He lay on the bed and i lay next to him we snuggled for endlessy hours while we were kissing.I fell asleep and awoke to Jerome getting up

'Were are you going darling'i asked him

'oh im gonna hang out with the guys for a while'said Jerome

'Ok'i said to him sleepily

Jerome kissed me softly and puts a small blanket over me and walks out of the room.

Ty's pov

Jerome entered the room and i asked'Weres Esme?'

Oh shes asleep in my room'he said

'oh erm 'i say i get up and walk out of the living room and into Jeromes room and there asleep is Esme,She looked so peacful i hate to disturb but ive got to kiss her or ugh i thought sadly,i quietly walked over to the bed,slowly leaned up against esme and started kissing her once i started i couldn't stop.

Jerome's pov

About 2 miuetes after Ty went upstairs i suddenly hear Esme screaming,Mitch,Adam and Cathy all look at me,We all run upstairs to find Ty laying ontop of Esme kissing her,pinning her down,Mitch saw my face he grabbed me and help me back Cathy usherd Adam out of the room,Cathy lifted Ty off Esme

'He's drunk'exclaimed Cathy

'Thats no excuse!i shouted

'stop Jerome your scaring Esme even more than she already is'said Mitch calmly

I looked over at esme shivering in her underwear,looking quiet shocked at what just happened to her,i walk over to her cover her in the blanket and carry her home.

'I can walk you know'she pointed out

'Oh so you wanna walk?'I asked

'No'she said and curled up against me


	2. Chapter 2Our First Date

Chapter 2:Our First Real Date

Jeromes car was going speedly down the road with Esme,Mitch and cathy, it was going to be a double date for the guys kinda like a date nightbut went they arrive they will split and goto the guys chosen restraunts.

Cathy's pov

We got out of Jeromes Red mini,Mitch grabbed my hand and swung it along as we walked we turned onto the street and i saw a small cafe ,We went inside and ordered a meal while we were waiting we talked

'So how did you and Esme meet?'asked Mitch,He seemed intrested in mine and Esme's friendship

'Oh well we have been friends since middle school 'i said, i was mesmorised by his big brown eyes

I leaned in for a kiss and it tasted like sweet,sweet candy canes,Mitch was so frenzed he put his money on the table and we caught a cab home ,well to my home

WHile all this was happening...

JErome's pov

As we got out of the car,i scooped Esme up into my arms and carried her to a small restraunt,We ordered our dinner and ate as we ate esme slid somthing small silver and shiney across the table ,it was a house key

'I want you to have it'she said smiling

i smiled right back we walked out of the restraunt together as we got to some stairs a man ran passed Esme knocking her down the stairs,her eyes are closed i hold her head in my arms and smoothed her hair i called 999,she was taken to hospital but i had to go home and inform the others...

Adam's pov

I hear the door shut quietly and see Jeromes tearstained face, i stood up and ran to him

'What happened?'i asked gently

'Some asshole knocked her down the stairs and she had to goto hospital'He said then fell to his knees and sobbed

Mitch's pov

i heard loud sobs i let go off cathy and rushed downstairs to see jerome in a heap on the floor i fell besides him

'bigums whats wrong?'i asked jerome

all i got was

'man...hospital and then he broke back into sobs again

Time Skip

Jerome's pov

i rushed down endlessy corridors and found her small room,there Esme layed in a peacful manner apart from the way her eyes were all jumpy,she had wires going in and out of her,i sat beside her holding her small delicate hand...


	3. Chapter 3:Come back to me Please!

Here To us Chapter3;come back to me please

Mitch's pov

'Bigum its been 3 days please just come home'i said

'im not leaving without Esme'Jerome stated

i walked out all of teamcrafted were outside waiting for me and Jerome to leave but they look disapointed in me when i left without JErome at my side it was true love right here and Teamcrafted couldn't stop it.

Esme's pov

I awoke with Jerome at my side,he kissed me softly

'Babe could you get a locket for me?'i ask quietly

'Sure 'and he went to the jewlery shop

He came back with a beatiful locket it opened so i grabbed the scapel and cut a small cut on my arm and let it roll off into the small locket.

'what are you doing?!'he exclaimed

'If..if i dont make it you will always have apart of me 'i said and started to cry softly

'Baby your gonna make it no matter what'Jerome said softly

Jerome's pov i got her the locket after she dripped her blood in the locket she said'You can go home and ill be with you 'she smiled at me and i walked out on my way home i went to the store and got a displace case as soon as i got home i ran upto my room and placed it on my wall i sat there and stared at it,right next to the case is a photo of Emse from a while back that she sent me on skype a look at it a single tear falls onto my hand,i sit there looking at Esme and cry softly mitch walks in seeing my face

'i..ish she ok?'asked mitch

'yes but look carfully at the glas in that locket'i said sadly

Mitch picks up the locket and looks at it

'is this blood?'exclaimed mitch

'Esme said if she ..didnt make it i would always have apart of..her...'i said trailing off sadly


	4. Chapter 4:You Saw My Sad Eyes

Here To US Chapter 4:You saw my Sad eyes...

Esme's pov

Nobody has visited me in 3 weeks and i can go home now so i get dressed,into some casual clothes Jerome dropped off for me i call a taxi and goto the teamcrafted house i walk in i ask 'Weres Jerome?' everyone hugged me and they said

'Hes at your house in your room he thinks your dead!'

'oh'i jumped out of the seat flung open the teamcrafted door and ran into My small cottage i rush upstairs i peer through my door and see Jerome sat on my bed,Head in his hands slightly shaking,i fling open the door he looks up and sees me we hug crying,We are in a frenzy so pushed him down onto my bed and curled up against him we both fell woke up later to hear loud grunting noise,

'haha looks like mitch is on that grind with cathy'says Jerome laughing listening to the noises

'well atleast there having fun 'i say chuckling

'I think we should wait awhile baby'he says kissing me lightly

'awh well ill be waiting'i wiinked at him

Mitch's Pov

Me and Cathy checked on Esme and Jerome,They were asleep so i thought it would be a good time to rearrange cathys desk,It was quite heavy so we had to grunt to move it but cathy's room looks awesome after we rearranged it.

Jerome's pov

as Mitch and Cathy came into the cottage lving room me and Esme looked at them with raised eyebrows

'what!'asked mitch and cathy

'I heard you guys on dat grind last night'i said

'We were moving a desk!'says mitch

'yeah sure thing mitch'i said not believing him


	5. Chapter 5:A present of Love and Hate

Here To Us Chapter 5:A present of love and hate

{Ok so this is good be a pretty solid sized chapter the next one maybe a bit shorter }

Esme pov

'Its jeromes birthday next week and i want to get him a good present so you guys are gonna help me find the perfect present becuase you know what he likes and dosn't like'i explained

'well im in'said Ty

'Me too'added Mitch

We all drove to Summerspring Shopping centre and went into Menkind,there was so much stuff as Mitch knew Jerome best he picked up a shirt that said 'thats melon though'and had a picture of a melon next to it

'hell yeh this is perfect'i said beaming at mitch

Ty's pov

Everytime Esme smiles i just want to hug her so bad,for her to love me back but she loves Jerome and not me so there no way in hell that i could every date a beatiful girl like esme 'thought Ty,He sighed,Mitch had to lend Esme some money as she only had 20$ on her and it was 37$ i hated how nice mitch was couldn't he let me have done it make me look like the good guy infront of Esme.

Esmes pov

Jerome was napping in my room so Ty helped me wrap the present in his room,he was really sweet about it,not laughing when i accidently cut myself with the scissors or wehen the bow got stuck in my hair,it was like he was a good friend just like cathy but i could sense that he liked me and i didn't want to be the girl who friendzoned such a sweet guy,he was that guy that could make you smile at whatever he said,little did he know that i would never date him becuase i was in love with Jerome and only got up and locked the door and i asked 'erm what are you doing?'

'Esme i love you with all my heart i cant just see you goto waste on a guy like Jerome!'he said

'Jerome is not a waste of a guy now let me out!'i said#

'yes he is now you better fucking date me or else!'Ty shouted

'Or else what!'i shouted right back

He slapped me,i fought back he hit me harder and i hit back harder he punch me i punched him back,both hitting back harder and harder screaming at each other in the dim light of his bedroom,he got out a penknife and said 'If you dont start loving me i will end you!'well more like roared at me, i knocked the knife out of his hand,he hit me in the face my nose started hour later he heard me trying to escape and sneek out of the teamcrafted mansion,he grabbed my neck and strangled me for so long i started to fall to the floor he threw my almost limp body across the room.I grabbed Jeromes presant flung open the door and ran acroos the cold road My shoe were back at the Teamcrafted Mansion along with other stuff,I rushed up the stairs Jerome caught a glimpse of my bloody beaten face but he couldn't say anything as i locked myself in the bathroom with all my make-up i had stopped bleeding so i wiped up the blood and over the bruises in foundation,while i was covering the cuts he was banging on the door shouting

'esme open the door! Please tell me whats wrong !'Jerome shouts i walk out

'Whats up babe?'i ask

'More like whats up with you?,i was worried baby' sighed Jerome

Time Skip...

Sat in the TeamCrafted living room about 3 months after i was beaten for the first time since then ive been beaten over 5 times and nobody noticed JEromes pretty close but i doubt he will figure it out.'Esme i need to talk to you'said Ty ,i knew exactly what this ment,time for a beating again.

Jerome's pov

I noticed that Ty had been talking to Esme alot so after they left i followed them,Ty put his hand over her mouth then tied a thick scarf around her mouth and started hitting her telling her to love him,she fought back and struggled but he was stronger he took her shirt of and started beating her body,i stood there haering her saying 'no please!'


	6. Chapter 6-Please Don't Hurt Me

Here To Us Chapter 6:Dont hurt me!

Jeromes pov

'Esme i know whats been going on between you and Ty'i said gently and removed some of her make-up to show a huge cut across her face 'no! im fine really' said Esme

'ok ive had a word with Ty saying i heard and saw you hitting Esme so everythings gonna be ok' i said smiling at her

'ok'esme smiled back

Time SKip:2 Days later

Esme's pov

Ty grabbed my arm and pulled me into allyway nex to my house and shoved me on the floor 'you told Jerome 'He said quietly

'He saw you beating me up in your room'i said

'Well now its time for you to have fun'he said looking at me with a evil grin

i suddenly relised what was gonna be next so i shouted 'No please im a virgin!'

'i dont really care now get undressed'he shouted at me

I stood up i looked up i saw the window to my house but there was no way i would ever get anyone to hear me

,so i did as he instructed and started to slowly pull my jacket off he was urging me to go fast but as soon as i got my jacket off i tryed to make a run for it but he was too strong and fast for me so for the next 2 hours i was making up distractions to stop him

Meanwhile

Jerome's pov

I get in a skype call with Mitch,Adam and Tyler(munchingbrotato) i say 'hey lets do some hunger deens?'

'yehh buggums'says mitch

so we get on the nexus and get in sg36 Mitch takes the intro and we start

'Woah Esme's computer is good'i thought

i had been really quiet all game because Tyler teamed with mitch

'Jerome are you still here?' asked Mitch

'Yes im here and im'a chopping'i shout and kill mitch,Tyler sees me with Fredrick and starts screaming and running,i gotta admit it was a intense game to say the least but it would be a great video to upload,i made my new intro it was mine and Esme's mc characters kissing to be honest it was pretty sweet but it was too girly so i added some really loud music just to ad abit of jerome flare to it while i still could.

'Were is Esme?'i thought absentmindedly,i didn't think to much about it though

About 2 hours later i hear crying thats slowly turning into screaming i get up it sounds like its coming from the ally...

Esme's pov

After i undress he pins me down,he is too strong to push off,It was getting painful as it humped me,i felt a thick liquid rolling down my leg and dripping quickly to the floor ,it was blood i could smell it .'Ty please stop your hurting me!'i scream at him

'Come on baby its fun!'he says back to me

'no its no...'i tail off screaming in agony

i look up and see the window opening im still screaming becuase it hurts so much ,Jerome sticks his head out of the window and sees me in agony...

Jerome's pov

I look out of the window the screaming is getting louder,i look down to see Esme screaming,crying and breathing heavily,Mitch hears the screaming sees my face ,before he could grab me i rush downstairs pull Ty off esme,shes laying on the floor naked in a pool of blood,i look for the cut,there are not cuts then i look and see all the blood dripping down her leg and relised

shes a virgin and her first expoeriance was probally the worst,Ty is stood there looking at esme ,proud of his deeds i gave him a look of hate .


	7. Chapter 7-Glad To see You

CHapter 7- IM glad to see you again

Jeromes pov

I carry the shaking Esme to her room and settle her in bed ,i sit with her for a while shes not saying a word just looking very disturbed,she didn't look me in the eye

i walked to the Teamcrafted Mansion Ty sat there looking pleased i jumped on him and attacked him adam had to pull me of and drag me aside

'what the hell man?'he asked

'How would you react if he raped your girlfriend?'i shout

'oh my god!'said adam

i wouldn't look at Ty all evening i went to bed really early

Esme's pov

I got up at 1am and started packing slowly,i couldn't be around here with out Ty being around me,i left a note for Cathy and Mitch saying:

_Cathy and Mitch,_

_IM leaving becuase i dont feel right being around TY so this is good bye for a little while,_

_Esme_

I grabbed my stuff walked over to the teamcrafted mansion go into Jerome's room and write him a note

Dear Jerome

Im leaving for a little while and going back to England ,i will visit in the holidays but i cant stay around,Before i left i kissed you goodbye,

Esme

I then kissed his head a stuck the note to his computer screen,i left for the airport...

Jerome's pov

i felt a kiss on my head and the door closing,but when i looked at the door who ever it was had left so i went back to sleep.I woke up at around 7am got dressed and had a shower as i was getting dressed i turned my computer on as i sat down and the screen loaded up i noticed a small piece of bluetack and then a note on my desk it was tearstained it was Esme saying goodbye to me,all becuase of Ty,Mitch started to call me on skype i declined it and fell to my bed in dispair,i had lost the love of my life because Ty was being a jackass.

Time SKip:2 days

I was still layed on my bed only getting food late at night,a part of me is saying 'Oh she will come back' and an other part is saying 'shes never coming back' The guys just left me alone but it still broke my heart,i was layed still when i heard sombody screaming and cathy screaming

'You ruined her life'

i left my room to see cathy atttacking Ty,it seemed like Cathy found the note as all of teamcrafted looked at me to stop this i just stood there looking at them,i heard a skype go off and Esme's name popped up on screen,i accept and smiling i turn my camra on,she turns hers on we see each other and we look sadly at eachother wishing it could of gone better,

'Summer in 3 weeks 'i say smiling

'hehe 6 weeks together babe'she says laughing

her face suddenly changes and shes screaming and pointing i turn around and Tys there smirking

'Dood get out!'i say

'ha no'he says

he gets bored and walks out and leaves us alone

'so are you um...pregant?'i ask unsure

'no im not thankfully'she says

'good'i say we talk for about 2 more hours then we do a recording with mitch ,adam and ryan

TIme Skip:a week

The closer it got the happier i got and as i waited the days slowly dragging on,but i waited slowly but surly the hours started to pass,it was so close yet so far...

It's finally the day i pick Esme up from the airport,i go way too early im sat there waiting watching her plane fly in seeing her skinny body in her mini skirt,hearing her shoes walking she looks up sees me drops everything and rushes into my arms

'Im so sorry 'she said hugging me

'Its okay'i say letting go of her to go pick up her luggage


	8. Chapter 8-Little bit of love

Esme's pov

I felt more at home in Jerome's car than at my own place,we get out of the car Jerome takes my hand and holds it tight as we quietly walked through the house,Mitch sees us and smiles and then cathy comes out of Mitches room and hugs me,then she whispers somthing to Mitch he has a worried smile and dragged cathy back into his room...

Cathy's pov

I had been vomitting for a while now,i went into town and got a pregancey test,it was positive as i saw Jerome and Esme got down to the Kitchen for some food,i rushed Mitch into his room sat him down and said 'Im pregnant' Mitch looks at me he goes pale and faints,i wake him up and he seems pretty excited...

Jerome's pov

i gently lean on Esme and move ever so slightly against her,Her pale skin is surprisingly warm ,she's smiliing uneasily her face looks upset and i relsied that shes bleding but she says

'Just keep going'and smiles through the pain small tears in her eyes

Mitch's pov

i look at Cathy wondering if this is a joke i get up and walk out and run into Jeromes room and say

'Jerome cathys...oh erm bye!' Jerome was under the covers with Esme i could see what was going on so i backed out and bumped into Adam

'can..can i talk to you?i ask shily

'Sure dood whats up?'Adam askes

'i..I got Cathy preganant 'said Mitch sadly

'Dood why are you sad!You have a child on the way!'Adam exclaimed

'Also why didn't you talk to Jerome ABout this?'he added

'Jerome's...Busy'he said

all Adam said was 'Oh right' and suddenly started smiling

I went upstairs and saw Cathy asleep,i could see her slightly smiling

'Oh i guess sombody is asleep 'i say and jump on her

'hey baby les go all night!'says Mitch joking around

'hehe noway' says CAthy smiling

{Ok so people have messaged me saying i dont do alot about Cathy and Mith,IM going to do more on them in a couple episodes ok?}


	9. Chapter 9-Baby bumps and a Proposal

Jerome's pov

I took Esme on a date,it was one of her last weeks here before she was going back home,i took her to a small teahouse becuase Esme loves sweet smell of rose and tea mixed with the light blue table cloths this was the perfect place to tell her i love you.

I pushed her seat in she smiled up at me ,i sat across from Esme,she looked beatiful,i felt my pocket,i must of left the ring at home,Esme is looking at me staring and i suddenly hear her say 'I love You '

i replied by saying 'I Love you too baby'

We sat in the Teashop until it closed just glazing into eachothers,knowning this would last forever pretty son anyays

Esme's pov

After we got home i had to pack up some of my stuff,Jerome was folding my clothes and then i went to the bathroom,there was a note from cathy it said;

I hear about you and Jerome use the test and suprise Jerome in a couple months,Cathy

i take the pregancey test i see to lines...Its positive,i gave a little squeel i was so happy but getting sad as i was leaving,i mean Cathy was staying with Mitch and she had a small baby bump,so when im pregnant i should come down here until the baby is born,but then what?i cant travel constantly with a baby,i walked out of the bathroom,my bags were packed i walked to the car and head back to the airport.I never wanted to leave his arms but i had to i couldn't stay but i would be back as soon as i get a bump.

Cathy's pov

I told Esme to leave the test i look at it and its positive i smile and call mitch over

'how would you react if Jerome was a dad and he didnt know it?'i asked Mitch

'i'd be happy for him and oh..'he says walking over and seeing Esmes test

we look at each other and our hands conect like a jigsaw ment for each other but just as this happened Jerome came in,i hid the test looked at Jerome then kissed Mitch.

Time Skip:a month

Im due in 2 months which is a month after Esme has arrived...

Jerome's pov

i was webcaming Esme she only showed her head i dont know hy but pretty soon she said she was getting ill and couldn't skype for a while,i was kind of sad but i couldn't say anything...

Esme's pov

I get dressed in a light blue jumper and jeans pack my bags and some baby clothes and go to the airport,i paay for my ticket its first class the plane ride is around 12 hours or so i look around as we take off the more hours pass the more nevous i am about seeing Jerome for the last 5 hours i sleep.I get a costa coffe and holler a Cab i dont have enough money for the full ride so i had to walk about 20 blocks but i saw the mansion nearing i called Cathy

'Hey ,weres Jerome?'

'Ill get him into the living room'replied Cathy

i heard Mitch in the background slowly getting the doors to open so it wouldn't make a noise when i arrive,i sneek around until im given the signal everythings ready .

Jerome's pov

I was told to wait in the living room,Cathy and Mitch knew somthing that i didn't but i didn't think much off it,all that was on my mind was Esme and how much i miss her ,big blue eyes,nice smile and i was seeing her everywere suddenly i heard hushed voices,there was a familier voice out door open and suddenly Esme was stood there smiling but she was quite big,she was preganant.'I cant bieleve it!'he says

'Well its true ''i say happily

'whos is it?'he askes me

'Yours of course who else?'i exclaim then relise

'well then this is a good time to say'he gets on his knee

'Will you marry me?'he hold up a small ring

'Yes!'i say smiling


	10. Chapter 10- A time of despair and hope

Cathy's pov

i feel intense pain,i feel liquid pouring down my leg,MItch sees my face skrew up in agony,the it clicks im going inot labour and having pain was so intense Mitch drove me to the hospital i was failing fast.

'Push'said the docter

'im trying'i screamed

everything was fading i was too weak to carry on i was out and the baby wasnt out yet...

MItch's pov

As cathy fainted the baby suffocated and it didn't survive i dont know how im going to tell cathy but ,shes been out for two days and on a woke up and the first thing she said was 'Weres my baby?'

i held her hand and kissed her 'baby im so sorry but he didn't make it 'she starts crying i didn't know what to do execpt take her home,EVeryone has heard everyone leaves her alone all expect Esme,who got icecream and went to comfort her.

Esme's pov

I went upstairs to comfort Cathy, i started to talk to her tell her this happened to many woamn around the world

'Its ok Cathy it happens to alot of people'i say calmly

'I disapointed Mitch,Thats why im sad now can i have some time alone'she says sadly

i go downstairs and whisper to Mitch 'She's upset becuase she thinks that Your disapointed with her'

Mitch scrambles off upstairs and i sit on the couch with Jerome,he hugs me and rubs my belly thats quite big now,he looks over at my tired face its only like 10 oclock but he still comes to bed with me and snuggles me til i fall into a deep sleep,i woke a couple of hours ater to hear distance sobbing,it wasnt feminie i went to the bathroom to see Mitch looking at somthing

'What is it'i ask sitting on the floor next to him

'im so sad that CAthy never got to see her baby boy'he says

'Well theres always this 'i say passing him a picture of the baby before he died,i found it on Jeromes phone

'Thanks'he says sadly,i hug him

'Things can only get better 'i say smiling

Ty's pov

ive kept quite for a while now containing most of my pent up angresion again Esme,but seeing her pregnant made me sick becuase it wasn't my baby,i sat there staring at Esme for a while then she noticed

'uh Ty whats up?'she asks nervously

'Your so pretty and ive changed now 'i say to her quietly

'Im sorry but ...'I inturrupt her

'He proposed?'i asked

'yes'she said

'ill make u a deal,ill leave you,Jerome and your baby alone if'i say

'if what,anything if you leave us alone,please Ty'she begs

'You have to do what ever i say for a day each week'i say

'fine!'she agrees

She dosn't know what she just agreed to here,i can use this to my advantage

'oh and Esme?;i say

'yes?'she replies

'starts in a week'he said wickedly


	11. Chapter 11-New arrivals all around!

{can anyone review me with grammer/spelling/idea thanks}

Mitch's pov

i decided that Cathy wanted a child so badly,i should take her to adopt one,i took her hand led her to the car and we drove away until i saw the adoption centre i led cathy inside,i talked to the reasepionist in a hushed tone

'Are there any young baby girls up for a doption?' i ask

'Yes right this way'she says we follow

i take cathy into the room and say 'surprise baby 'she smiled,looked around and found a small baby girl with brown hair and brown eyes,she looked like both of us it was a special moment...

Meanwhile...

Esme's pov

'Ty lets just give it up'i say

'The deal?'he says

'yeah lets just give up'i say

'okay then'he says quietly

He turns the lights on bright and puts some music on really loud,the intensity made me goto into labour i gave a high pitch scream,Ty just stares at me my vision is blurring im falling,i see jerome rushing to cathc me everything is moving so slowly its almost unreal,i feel hands wrap around me,i feel the pain getting more and more intense

'This baby is coming now!'i say breathing heavily

'Hold me hand and push 'Says Jerome

'i cant 'i start screaming adam comes upstairs

'What the hell is go-...Oh jesus!?'he starts panicing

an hour goes by then two go by the hours slowly passing us by,waiting for that magical moment then it comes my beatiful baby girl and baby boy,i name them Clara and Harry,i lay there for a few mineuetes til i relised that CAthy and Mitch had been filming the whole thing i lay on Ty's floor smiling at everyone even Ty himself.

Just a few hints for upcoming chapters ;)

THere they were Esme laying on the now bloodstained floor,Jerome holding his babies Cathy and Mitch with thier new baby and a videocamera,Ty looking at the new life that had been brought into this world thing really were starting to look up for this bunch of ragtags if they stick together they can get through What if Ty takes drugs and goes insane what then?What if Cathy and Mitch runaway? find out son :P


	12. Chapter 12-Happiness and Wedding Bells!

Esme's pov

Clara and harry were asleep so me and Jerome went out for a little while for some food,We went to KFc and sat in the booth he puts his arms around me we were finally relaxed and happy,A couple of Jeromes fangirl came to congratulate us on our baby they asked for a photo with us

'#sure we said

We stood up and gathered in a small group,these four girl were quite nice,we went back to talk after they left not a care in ther world,We were sat together talking as sombody came and sat down in our booth we turned and saw Cathy and Mitch sat there smiling we waked out together and went to the movies for a while.

Time Skip: Two days before the wedding

We were having our Wedding in england it maybe bleak but Esme wanted it in her home town,Adam was staying home to look after the kids,Esme had her hen party a couple days ago and i had my bacoler party too,I remeber seeing Esme being pulled away to get ready,to pick out make up and to reherse,that night i entered the hotel room and heard distant crying,i looked in the bathroom ,i stood around and open the closet and thier was Esme quietly crying 'baby whats wrong?'i ask her

'i miss my babies'she sighed quietly

'Its okay thier save dont worry'i say and hug her,i gently wipe her tears away,our hands gently lock together i slightly pull her up she smiles at me and i pull her onto me.

Its our wedding day ive just woken with Esme ontop of me her hair is ruffled and she looks so peacful i gently move a strand of her hair ,she opens her beatiful eyes and looks at me

'hey baby'she says sleepliy

'come on we gotta get ready its our big day today

she got dressed and went to have her hair and make up done.

Here i am waiting at the aisle looking for her as she suddenly appears i see a women of sheer beatuy,white ballroom dress her blonde hair in perfect waves flowing down her back,her vail draped over her face as she lifted it i saw her dazzling blue eyes apearing through huge eyelashes as her dad handed her over the priest went over the vows ,we kissed we were offically married,nothing could stop us now...


	13. Chapter 13-Sadly ended in a forest

JErome's pov

In england it was 1am in america it was like 6pm,my phone rang and i picked it up there had been be a fire veryone had got out all excpt Clara and Harry who died in thier cribs i didnt know how to tell esme i just had to wake her and tell her to come back to america i told her on the plane,she broke down in tears and couldn't stop we arrived home we went upstairs to my room we saved what we could which was the locket with Esme's blood inside it,three baby photos and the baby blankets,i lifted up the blanket and and saw the remains of my see baby boy harry,i single tear of mine dropped oto harry and it started to sizzle and fizz he was dead and so was clara

We walked out sadly with the remains of our stuff everyone staring at us as we got in my car and sat there not knowing what to do next our lifes had been tipped upside down in less than a day it was like Esme didn't want to beilvev it i mean i didnt ether but we have to beieleve reality...

time skip:2 years

Were in a new house,MItch and Cathy are engaged and thier little faith is 6 everything seems peacful for once,i was in our room (mine&esmes) i heard ty mutter to her and she mubmled loudly back she sounded muffled,i peeked through a crack in the door he had her pinned to the wall kissing her,she was squiming i saw his right hand lingering on the hem of her skirt and his other hand pinning her to the wall as he start to lower her skirt she started to try stop him but she couldn't i heard mitch and cathy talking and thier footsteps up the stairs,they giggled and i heard a little lispy voice say 'Momma who were the baby pictures in Uncle JErome'sroom',i heard Mitch sigh they stop i fully looking at them now not noticing Esme being pushed into Ty's room,i see Mitchs face fall sadly at the question he rplyed to his daugthers question 'They were his and Esme's kids and 4 years ago,when Jerome and Esme were getting married thier was a fire...'he trailed off sadly rememberining how he used to find me sobbing in the bathroom at night,'so were are they now?'asked faith

'sweetie there in heaven singing with the angels'said cathy speaking up,they all turned there heads them i relised why Esme was shouting ';Ty put that thing down!' Mitch stood up he usherd Cathy and Faith injto the bedroom cathy came back out alone and locked the bedroom door,i ran at Ty's door Esme ran out into my arms,i see Ty walk out with a gun 'You'he says pointing the gun at me

'I could of been with esme if it hadnt been for you Jerome,You ruined her' he screamed,i saw his finger pull the trigger and saw the shiny bullet coming at me ,after about 2 seconds it didnt hit me but i heard a soft whimper i look at my feet there is Esme laying,A whole in her shoulder,i quickly pick her up and mumer to mitch 'Get your stuff and faith in the car were leaving' i then got the clothes baby photos and the baby ashes into 3 suitcases and out them in my car,It was time we stop this madness , lay Esme down the the back off my car MItch is in the front Cathy looking after Esme and faith in the back

Time skip:2 hours

I heard soft cries come from Esme i heard momvemt in the back off the car i saw Esme having a full body spazam,She was having a heartattack,i couldnt stop it at the time but feeling her die in my arms made me feel thier was no reason to live,i left a note in the car and then went into the neary by forest with one of Esme's scarfs,i tied the top end to a tree branch and make a whole big enough for my head,i lay Esme with the Ash box baby photos and Our wedding photo,i put the rope around my head and aas im dieing i see Cathy aznd Mitch gte out of the car they saw the note i saw them running but it was too late,MIne and Esme's story was over and In reallife you cant respawn...


End file.
